


"I missed this."

by AuthorinExile



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: And a Bard, And a Sex Worker, Asexual Character, Asexual Sex Worker, Bards, Clerics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sex, Naked Cuddling, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nudity, Oranei | Bliss is Asexual, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Sex, Platonic Soulmates, Pleasure Cleric, Prostitution, Public Nudity, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sex Work, Sex-Favorable Oranei | Bliss, and i love her, recovering from abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorinExile/pseuds/AuthorinExile
Summary: Bliss has finally escaped her abusive lover. Now, finally safe with Tristan once more, she takes a moment to remember what it's like to be loved.
Relationships: Oranei | Bliss & Tristan, Oranei | Bliss/Lady Ellaina Tannish, Oranei | Bliss/Tristan
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147928





	"I missed this."

**Author's Note:**

> Bliss is one of the D&D characters I haven't had the chance to explore much. She's a sex-favorable asexual sex worker bard, and I adore her with my entire soul. Tristan is her nonbinary queerplatonic partner and a love/pleasure cleric, and I love ver too. I just wanted to write some good good queerplatonic fluff, and nobody was around to stop me.

Bliss is laying on her back and staring at the sky. It’s not an unfamiliar pose, given her line of work, but since it’s her off-day, it might be unnerving if it weren’t for her current company.

“There you are,” Tristan says from beside her.

Bliss lazily shifts her gaze to ver. Vis robe is, as always, almost wholly sheer, revealing the pulls of muscle and swell of flesh beneath it. There are approximately four patches of solid cloth on the whole thing, but Bliss, having seen all of what Tristan has to offer on more than one occasion, can fill in the blanks well enough.

Tristan raises one of vis perfectly maintained auburn eyebrows at her challengingly. Ve’s frowning, Bliss notes.

“Here I am,” she purrs more than figuratively. Tieflings are full of surprises. “I’ve been relaxing. Is that a crime now?”

“Only when you don’t tell anyone where you’re going and disappear for hours,” ve quips.

Bliss offers her wrists up innocently.

“Ought to tie me up then, no? Since I’m such a criminal and all.”

Tristan rolls vis green eyes dramatically and sighs.

“Could you stop being a slut for thirty minutes?”

“Says the pleasure cleric,” Bliss snickers. “Besides, I charge for it. I’m a  _ whore _ , darling, not a slut.”

Tristan sighs dramatically and falls, surprisingly gracelessly, into the grass beside Bliss.

“I’m  _ trying _ to be concerned for you, you harlot. Are you okay? Really?”

Bliss closes her eyes and remains silent. The bright sun overhead revitalizes her. She pictures it seeping beneath her purple skin and filling her up until it oozes out of her mouth and eyes and ears in streams. Liquid gold, she thinks it would look like. Liquid gold pouring out of her and leaving her clean and pure and flawless. It would take away the bruises and the fractured rib and the memory of Ellaina’s hands around her throat.

Bliss can’t force the sunlight into her body, though, so none of that happens.

Instead, she smiles at Tristan until her split lip aches. 

“I’m better than I have been in quite some time,” she says honestly.

Tristan’s eyes skim over her face and her naked body, as though ve might find traces of her lies in the curve of her stomach or the swishing of her finned tail.

“Alright,” ve says finally. “I believe you, Bliss.”

Then ve lays back in the grass and twists so vis head rests so gently on Bliss’ shoulder that it might be a dream.

“You know,” Tristan says conversationally, “I missed this.”

“I’ve missed  _ you _ ,” Bliss admits, wrapping an arm around her best friend and pulling ver closer. “I missed you a lot, actually.”

Tristan props vis chin on Bliss’ shoulder and waggles vis eyebrows at her suggestively. Bliss laughs.

“ _ Now _ who’s being the slut? Calm down. I didn’t even mean that. I just meant…”

The words escape her, and the two sit in silence for several moments. Tristan’s lecherous gaze softens, and ve tucks vis face into Bliss’ neck with a soft sigh.

“Affection, you mean,” ve whispers. “Love that doesn’t ask anything of you.”

Bliss has to swallow the knot in her throat before she can respond.

“Yeah,” she says. “Yeah. I missed that.”


End file.
